


Sweet

by SlashGod



Series: Ineffable Cuties [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: From the prompt "Send me a word and I’ll write something cute" on my tumblr - @Ineffable-Bastard-Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Cuties [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sweet

“Excuse me, Mister?”

Crowley looked around for the voice, but seeing nonone he made a confused noise.

“Down here.”

Oh yeah, short people existed. And so did children.

Apparently.

“What is it, kid?”

The bottom lip of said child began to wobble, which made the back of the hairs on Crowley’s neck stand up.

He crouched so they were eye level, which seemed to put the child at ease, for the moment.

“I can’t find my mommy.”

Crowley bit back his retort of ‘same’, looking around the park again. He could sort of hear some garden party a little way away, but it wasn’t visible just from his glance.

“What’s your name?”

“Mommy said not to give strangers my name.”

“She’s very clever then. You never know who’s a fae nowadays, and they steal people when they learn names.”

“A fae?”

“Like a fairy, but mean.”

The little girl nodded her head, staring at Crowley with large brown eyes, the kind that could win anyone over.

“Guess I’ll just call you Daisy then.” Crowley said, picking a daisy from the grass and giving it to the girl. She smiled.

“Now, why don’t we find your mommy.”

He stood, holding his hand out for the girl to take. Together they went in search of said guardian. Crowley made a mental note to tell her off.

—

A few days later Crowley was causing havoc in Aziraphales bookshop. Yelling at plants, scaring away dust, the usual.

The bell chimed to signal someone entering, and Crowley was overwhelmed with the smell of gingerbread.

“Hullo!”

Crowley peeked around a bookshelf, spying Aziraphale talking to- ah! It was that stupid mother, and little Daisy.

Just as he went to say hello himself, Aziraphale turned a very teary gaze to him.

“Oh, Crowley.”

“Don’t ‘oh Crowley’ me, I didn’t even do anything!”

“We came to say thank you!” Daisy bounced, holding out a Tupperware tub, the likes of which looked full of gingerbread men.

“For what?” Crowley asked, accepting the tub only as it was jabbed into his hip.

“For saving me, silly!” Daisy answered, all grins now that she was back with her guardian. “I made you gingerbread men, because you’re ginger!”

Aziraphale snorted a laugh.

Crowley was too busy feeling like he’d been shot through the heart with a bow and arrow to do anything other than pat Daisys head fondly.

“Thank you.” The mother said again, leaning down to pick Daisy up and carry her in her arms. “Just… it’s so lovely to see there are still nice people in the world. We hope you enjoy the goodies.”

A wave and the pair were off.

Crowley set the Tupperware on the side, and immediately glared at Aziraphale.

“Don’t-“

“That’s so **_sweet_** , Crowley.”

“Shut up and eat the men.” He sulked, back off into the shop to yell a little less at the terrified plants.


End file.
